


Taken

by Fastcheetah4



Series: The Life of a Murderer's Daughter [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Family, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastcheetah4/pseuds/Fastcheetah4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Expecting  
Libby's POV  
A smile appears from ear to ear as I start to cry. "That's our baby boy, Tommy", I cried.  
\---  
6 Months Later  
242 West 111st Street - The Hanser's Residence  
Libby's POV

"Hey Fin, could you grab me a turkey sandwich?"

"Yeah, sure. Take a seat you must be tired."

I smiled and sat down in my old desk. I turn to my left and see Nick and Amanda walking towards me. "How's he doing", asked Nick.

"He's good. Expect for the fact that he never stops kicking when I'm sleeping."

"They'll do that to you", explained Amanda.

"Just 3 more months until you get to hold him", mom said walking out of her office, smiling.

"Hi, mom, or should I say Lieutenant. Congrats."

"Thanks."

"Here's your sandwich", Fin extended his arm and handed me my sandwich.

"You look like a disaster. Go home and get some sleep", Rafael joked walking in.

"Fine. I'll see you all later."  
\---  
3 Months Later  
Hospital  
Libby's POV

"Her contractions are 30 seconds apart", yelled a nurse, "She's crowning."

"Don't push Libby", my doctor explained.

"I have to."

"No, wait one more second", my doctor waited, "Okay, now push." I pushed three times and I hear crying. The doctor and nurses took my baby and cleaned him off. Tom came in.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Mr. Hanser", asked the doctor. Tom nodded and cut the cord. One nurse gave my baby boy to me and I cried holding him. 

"What should we name him", asked Tom.

"Graham. After your father", I smiled, "He looks like a Graham."

"Graham it is." I kept repeating his name over and over again.  
\---  
1 Week Later  
SVU 16th Precinct  
Libby's POV

"His name's Graham."

"Wonderful name. How did you pick it", asked mom.

"We named him after Tom's father", I smiled. Everyone was smiling at me, Tom and Graham.

"Who are the godparents", asked Fin.

"We thought his godmother would be Lilly. Remember her, she was my best friend in elementary school?"

"Oh, yeah, Lilly Toma. Nice girl", Nick commented, "And who's the godfather?"

"We thought maybe Rafael. Would you like to be Graham's godfather", Tom asked.

"Of course. He's gonna become a layer when he's older."

"No, he's going to become the president", exclaimed John.

"No, how about a politician", Cragen said.

"No, he's going to be just like his mom. He's going to bring justice to the world", smiled Amanda.

I smiled back and thought to myself, 'Graham's going to be an amazing boy and he's my amazing boy'.


	2. Taken

242 West 111st Street - The Hanser's Residence  
Tom's POV

I just put Graham down to sleep and headed back to my bedroom. I walk in and find Libby passed out on the bed. I chuckle and cover her over. I lay down beside her and kiss her forehead. "I love you", I whispered as my eyes slowly closed drifting me off to sleep.  
\---  
Libby's POV

I wake up at 4:30 a.m., surprised that Graham isn't crying yet. I get up to go check on him. I walk into Graham's bedroom and over to his crib to see that he wasn't there. "Tom! Tom!", I yelled running back to our bedroom.

"What is it?" 

"He's not there."

"wait, slow down."

"I w-woke up a-and Graham w-wasn't c-crying, s-so I went t-to check on h-him. He's n-not in his c-crib", I said between tears. Tom ran into Graham's room and back.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. I'll go look for him.   
***  
Tom's POV

I drove all over town. The last place I went to was Lilly's house. "Lilly, have you seen Graham?"

"No, why?"

"Because he's missing."

"Oh my god!"

My mind is going crazy and my heart is racing. I collapsed to the ground, crying. "I lost my own child. I was supposed to keep him safe and now he's missing."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to go to the police. I have to."


	3. Help Me

SVU 16th Precinct  
Libby's POV

"Mom? Mom, are you here?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I need your help."

"What is it", Olivia asked looking worried.

"It's Graham. He's missing."

Olivia motioned for me to come into an interview room. "Tell me everything."

"Well, Tom put him down to sleep around 8:30 p.m. Graham normally wakes up at 4: 30 a.m. for a bottle and he wasn't crying. I went to check on him and he wasn't in his crib. The window was open. Tom went looking but couldn't find him."

"Okay. Who knows about Graham?"

"Umm.. You, the squad, Tom's parents and Lilly."

"Anyone else?"

"No, not that I can think about."

"Okay", Olivia nodded and grabbed my hands, "We'll find him, I promise."

I nodded. I hope we find Graham. I can't lose my son, I just can't.


	4. Sight Seeing

Libby's POV

I was walking around town. It's been a day since Graham was taken. I was just about to board the bus to go home when I heard a baby cry. I turned around to see a baby boy that looks exactly like Graham. "Graham? Is that you?" I whispered to myself. I walked towards the baby but the person holding him was walking to fast, away from me.

"Graham!", I yelled running towards them. The blonde woman started running away with the baby in her arms. I stopped and started to cry.  
***  
SVU 16th Precinct  
Libby's POV

"I saw him", I said bursting through the squad room doors.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"I saw him, Graham. I was in town and I saw him with some lady. She was blonde."

"Do you know anyone with blonde hair", asked Fin.

"Only Lilly but she wouldn't do this", I said slowly, "Would she?"

Nick did a background check on Lilly. "Lilly Toma, 20 years old, married", Nick read from the computer.

"Pull up her medical information", Munch mentioned.

"She's healthy. Oh, wait. Just last month, she found out that she's infertile."

"Oh my god", I gasped.

"She doesn't have any children", said Nick.

"And she never will", I sighed, "That's why she took him."

"You gave birth to a beautifully healthy baby boy, and she didn't", explained Olivia.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening. Everyone that I've ever trusted in my life has either lied or double-crossed me, except you guys and Tom, of course", I cried.

"Hey, we'll find her. Her address is 204 West 135th Street", Nick said.


	5. Where is He?

204 West 135th Street - Lilly's House  
Olivia's POV

"Lilly Toma. It's the police. We know you're in there and you have Graham", I yelled. I nodded towards Nick, telling him to break down the door, and he does. We walk around the whole house and no one's here.

"Clear", Nick yelled from the basement coming upstairs.

"I want eye on this house 24/7", I said.  
\---  
5 Hours Later  
Nick's POV

I've been sitting in the same spot for 5 hours. I've had 2 cheeseburgers, 4 coffees and no bathroom breaks. Lilly hasn't come home once since I've been here. I suddenly see a girl that looks like her. "The suspect is approaching the house. She's entered", I said over the radio.

"10-4."  
***  
SVU 16th Precinct  
Libby's POV

"What if they don't find Lilly", I asked pacing the room.

"They will. Don't worry sweetheart", Amanda reassured me as her cell phone rang. "Yeah, okay. Thank god, yeah, okay. I'll tell her. Bye."

"What? What is it?"

"They have her in custody."

"What about Graham?"

"He wasn't there or with Lilly. I'm so sorry." Amanda said grabbing my hands. I heard the squad room doors open and see Tom walking in. I walked up to him and he held me. The doors open again and it's Lilly. I ran up to her but Tommy held me back. "Why the hell did you do this? Why?"

She just kept walking into an empty interview room.

"Amanda and Fin, you interview Lilly", Cragen ordered.

"No, I'm interviewing her. Alone", I said.

"No, you're not."

"Yes. It's my son that's missing and I want answers."


	6. Why?

Interview Room  
Libby's POV

"Hello Lilly."

"I'm not talking, so don't even try", Lilly said with no expression.

"I don't care if you talk or not, I just want to know one thing. Why", I asked.

Lilly looked at me in the eyes as I sat down. We sat there, just looking at each other for what seems like forever, until she spoke. "You want to know why?"

I nodded yes.

"I want your life."

"You already have it. You're married, I'm married. You have parents who love you and I have the same."

"But you have a child. A healthy child, and I want him to be happy."

"Then tell me where he is."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if you don't know where he is, then he's mine. All I want is a child."

"You can adopt."

"I can't now. It's too late for me. I just want Graham to be safe."

"And he will, just tell me where he is", I exclaimed.

"I'll take you there", Lilly said.

"Fine."


	7. Goose Chase

Squad Car  
Lilly's POV

"Turn left up here", I directed from the back seat.

"Lilly. Stop messing around with us. We're going around in circles in the middle of nowhere", Libby exclaimed.

I sat in the back of the car, in handcuffs, taking the mother of the child that I took, on a chase. She thinks she's going to her child, but I'm, of course, not telling her where Graham is. I want to see Libby suffer. I want her to know what is feels like to lose a child and to not have her son.

"Lilly! Lilly, tell me where he is!"

"I'm not telling you anything. Anyways, you should know."

"Know? Know what? What do I know?"

I was getting mad and annoyed. Libby won't stop yelling at me.

"WHAT DO I KNOW?!"

"WHERE HE IS. YOU'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE! GOD DAMMIT!"

Oh shit. I'm so stupid. Libby's eyes started to water, she knows exactly where Graham is.

"Oh my god. I know where he is. Munch, go to Ian's warehouse. Where he took me when I was 12."  
***  
2254 71st Street - Ian's Warehouse  
Libby's POV

Fin and I ran around the back. We identified ourselves and broke into the warehouse. We looked everywhere but I couldn't find Graham.

"Where is he", Fin asked.

Lilly said that I was there before. In the room I was in with Jillian. I ran to the room where an innocent girl was killed by my father. "Mr. Toma, it's Libby. I know you have Graham in there. I'm coming in", I yelled. I walked in to see Graham crying in Lilly's husband's arms. "Hey can i take him? Mr. Toma...?" He didn't answer me. I approached him and he wasn't breathing. I check his pulse and his heart wasn't beating. I took Graham into my arms, rocking him back and forth to get him to stop crying.

I walked outside to Fin and a tear fell from my eye, "I've finally found you."


	8. It's Over

SVU 16th Precinct  
Libby's POV

I walked into the squad room with Graham in my arms to be met with Tom. I smiled and he ran up to us. "Is he okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're perfectly fine", I cried. I hand Graham off to Tommy and go to Lilly's interview room.

"He's back and he's safe", I said. Lilly just nodded. "I have some bad news about your husband."

"What is it", Lilly asked worriedly.

"When I arrived at the warehouse and found them, he wasn't breathing. I checked and he didn't have a pulse. I'm sorry." She just sat there. Nick walked through the door with handcuffs, "It's time, we have to take you Lilly."

Lilly stood up and Nick cuffed her and took her to booking. It's weird. I feel sorry for Lilly. But, at least it's over. Graham is safe, everyone is safe and that's all I want.


	9. Surprise

Friday, June 26, 2020  
Squad Room  
Libby's POV

Tom and I walked into the squad room with Graham. The lights were off, then I heard something move in the corner. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and everyone jumped up from behind the desks. "Happy Birthday", everyone yelled. I just stood there, surprised. 

Olivia walked over to me and picked up Graham, "Happy Birthday, my grandson."

"I can't believe she's already one year old", exclaimed Rafael.

"Here, have some cake."

"Oh, thanks Nick, and thank you everyone. You didn't have to do this", Tom said.

"We also got Graham some gifts. They're not much", Amanda said pointing to the pile of presents.  
\---  
1 Hour Later  
Squad Room  
Libby's POV

"Oh", I chuckled, "Lego. He's going to love it."

"Well, thanks for the party but we should get Graham home, to sleep", Tom explained.

"You go, I'll be in the car in a few minutes."

Tom nodded and left.

"Hey Amanda, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

I led Amanda into the cribs.

"What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say, congratulations. You'll be a great mother."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Instinct. Also the way you held your stomach when you saw Graham eating his cake, making a mess." Amanda stood there and out of nowhere, hugged me.

"I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow", I smiled following Amanda back to the others.


	10. Again

242 West 111st Street - The Hanser's Residence  
Libby's POV

I ran to the bathroom and got sick. I hate getting sick. I didn't know what was wrong with me. "No this can't be happening. Can it be? Am I really?", I whispered to myself in the bathroom.

"Is everything okay, honey?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a few minutes." I waited 5 minutes and it's true.  
\---  
SVU 16th Precinct  
Libby's POV

"Where's Graham", asked Nick.

"Daycare", Tom stated.

"Do you want some coffee? Food?" Fin asked.

"I'm fine, thank you", I smiled.

"I have to ask Tom something but I want you all to hear", I said. Everyone just stared at me. "Tom, what do you think about extending our family?"

"I would love to. Why?"

"Well, I'm... I'm pregnant!"

"Congrats! Oh my gosh", Amanda smiled, holding her own stomach.

"Congrats to who", Olivia asked as she walked into the squad room.

"you, you're going to be a grandmother again", Munch exclaimed.

"Wow", mom hugged me. Everyone hugged me. Nick walked over to Amanda and they hugged, same with Brian and Olivia. Fin, Rafael, Munch and Cragen fist bumped each other. Tom walked over and kissed me.

"I love you Libby."

"I love you too, Tommy."


End file.
